The First Vision
by SlightlyGayPirate
Summary: Grace and Connor aren't with each other. Connor can't handle the separation, Grace has become an author with all the time she has doing nothing. Review me and you'll get to some real good story :
1. Missing You

I don't own any of these characters. The wonderful Justin Somper does. He has brought us a story of everything that I love to pieces.

GPOV

The ocean just seemed like a blur to me. One minute I was in the boat with Connor, and now I'm stuck in a big ship and locked in a room. There's that Lorcan guy who visits me, but he's just really weird. I'm sick of just being cooped up in this tiny room. I need my exercise! Not just exercise my hands writing my short stories day in and day out, but exercise my legs. I don't want to become an immobile girl anytime soon. I wish I could recall what happened after the boat wreck, at least remember what I can of Connor and what could have happened to him.

I closed the little diary that Lorcan had given me to write stuff in. This was the book I was using for actual diary things. Not stories. I'd at least filled seven books with stories. That would mean I've been on the ship for around a week. It took me a full day to write one of my stories. I'd give them to Lorcan to read and he gave them back to me the following morning. He liked them. They were a mix of Western and Horror with a splash of romance for flavor he told me. I'd asked him several times if there were any books on board the ship that I could read. I mean I enjoy writing him stories, but I'd like to read something in a while other than what I write. *THUD!* the loud noise outside my window caught my attention, Distracting my chain of thought, I walked slowly to the window and pushed the curtain back the smallest bit, to reveal a dark night and the other people on board the ship. I could see Lorcan arguing with another man and I shut the curtain as fast as possible. I didn't want to see him and the man break out into another fight.

I heard the fight between Lorcan and the man. It went on for what seemed like forever. I heard the punches, the kicks and the screams of agonizing pain, which reached out to me and made me feel their pain. As the fight drew on, I kept trying to remember the other man's name. it was something like Sudoku or something. No that wasn't his name. Then I remembered. It was Sidorio. Lorcan told me to be careful when he was outside. He was the "bad guy" because he thought he knew something about me, when really, he had no idea of my existence. Well so I was hoping. Whenever I heard them fighting outside, all I think of is Connor. I have no idea why, but he just comes to mind.

*KNOCK KNOCK* I jumped at the sudden loud knock. It probably only gave me a fright considering I'd just fell asleep after the fight had stopped. I sat there silently. I knew if it was Lorcan, He'd just appear in my room. I held my breath, fretting that it might be Sidorio. If it was him, I didn't know how long he'd be out there when suddenly I heard his voice from the other side of the door. "Come on princess. Open the door. I just know you're looking for a good time with a handsome devil." My heart beat so loud that I could hear it in my legs. My breath stopped completely and froze, sitting up in my bed.

The next thing I heard neither frightened nor relieved me. It was the sound of two creatures fighting at my door. I heard growls, scratches, kicks, bites and all the other usual animal fight noises. I sat in silence hoping it would go away so I could sleep again. The fight became horrendous. It just went on and on for what seemed like hours. Others came and watched and cheered them on. From what I heard they had split into two supporter groups. I had to listen hard to hear who the groups were supporting. Of course there was team Sidorio but what frightened me was that the other team was going for Lorcan. My window beckoned to me to peek out and see if it really was Lorcan fighting Sidorio but I couldn't handle the sight of my friend fighting my foe.

I don't know how long I spent listening to the fight but I sure do know it went for as long as it took for the morning bell to ring. At that sound, the fight sounds ceased and I felt at ease to rest. My eyes became drowsy and the next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep and was dreaming about the hopes of what Connor was doing and that he was okay.

CPOV

I sat up abruptly in my bed, sweat pouring off my face. I looked around the room and heard the loud snores of Bart in the bed above me. At least I knew I was safe, I just wished I knew if Grace was alright. My dream last night was scary. It was about Grace being on an island, being probed by savages who'd never seen a girl before. It was strange. My feet found the floor and pulled me up out of the warm uncomfortable bed I'd spent the night in. The clothes I'd been given were chucked around on the floor and I had to search to find them. Once I'd located my clothing, I chucked them on and headed out to the deck. The ocean was calm at this hour. No waves but the little waves that seemed to go out forever. This was the time I liked to be out on deck. Everyone else was still asleep and it gave me time to dream and search the seas for my sister.

The captain kept assuring me that Grace was alright, but I still had terrible dreams about what could've happened to her. I wish they'd stop as they scare me. It was hard to live life pretending I was really happy when I was actually worried about my sister. She was my only friend in this terrible world we live in. She was what was giving me home to live life a little, in the hopes that we would see each other again. Whether it's a brief glance at her, or forever, as long as I see her again just once, I'd be able to live another day.

*THUNK!* I jumped as I felt the ship hit something. I looked overboard to see what we'd hit and once I saw it, I just stood there, frozen to the boat, staring.

Yeah and what. I stopped it there. Review me, and you get more 


	2. Who's the girl?

CPOV

Off in the distance I saw two boats at war. I stood in shock thinking the worst. _Grace is on there! NO! DON'T KILL GRACE! _Apparently Cutlass Cate had seen the shock written on my face because as she came to comfort me she told me, "I'm sure she isn't on either of those two ships. We'll find her, Connor. _We _will find her." I didn't know how to tell her how unconvincing she sounded. She had a sound of worry about her, which made it hard for her to even attempt to begin to convince me that we would find Grace. We stood together, watching as one of the ships left with minimal damage while the other ship slowly sunk down to the bottom of the ocean. As soon as the other boat was out of view, Captain Molucco Wrathe started shouting commands out to the crew to get us closer to the other ship so we could collect the survivors and make them part of our crew.

As we got closer and closer, we saw the other ship hadn't gone far, so me, Bart and Cate went towards the three lifeboats, got in them, lowered into the sea and rowed off to gather survivors. I was unsure of what we would find, but I pursued on in the hopes of finding Grace. I rowed and rowed and rowed, but I found nothing but scraps of wood and loot. I gathered the gold for the Molucco, and I gathered whatever else I found interesting. Bart and Cate seemed to have acquired all the survivors and we all turned to head back to the boat. I hadn't rowed very far when I heard a girl shout, "HELP!" The small voice made me turn abruptly in horror. It sounded so much like Grace so I rowed in the direction of the small voice. Apparently Bart and Cate hadn't heard it and they continued to row back to the ship. "HELP!" I heard the voice shout out again, but this time louder. I looked out into the water and saw the small dripping face staring back up at me, as the small girl splashed around trying to stay afloat. I pulled the small, shivering figure into the boat and put one of the dry blankets I had in the boat and examined her small face. She seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember how I knew her.

GPOV

I awoke to see the sun setting. I groaned because it meant I had a whole night of listening to vampirates to sit through. One of my journals were lying on the floor. I picked it up and began searching for a pen. As soon as I found one, I stopped dead in my tracks as I could smell the most amazing smell coming from my bedside table. But that's not the reason why I stopped in my tracks. I had stood up after picking up the pen to have my eyes staring into the eyes of another male. I stopped breathing, moving everything. "Hello, dear" the voice said to me. My brain had seemed to stop working when everything stopped as I couldn't get a word out. I don't know how long I stood there, but I needed to breathe which broke the silence. In that one moment where I had stopped to breathe, the man had grabbed me, put my neck so close to my mouth, I had screamed and the captain had come in. The next things that happened, I couldn't even begin to explain what happened. All I truly remember was the captain pulling the man out of my room, chucking him across the deck, I had fallen to the ground and scrambled as far away from sight as possible while the fight between the captain and the man pursued. I finished scribbling the past nights events down in my journal. It was scary thinking that I'd had a creepy vampirate in my room that wasn't Lorcan. Where was Lorcan anyway? He would've stopped that man coming in if he was here. Unfortunately because of that act, I am now stuck in a chained up and barred off room. I picked at my quiche that the captain had given me for my lunch. I missed Connor again. He wouldn't leave my mind. I started having flashbacks of when we were little, back to that night when we sat around in the lighthouse letting dad tell us the story of the vampirate ship. The old shanty dad used to sing to us replayed in my memory. I missed those nights where it was just the three of us. My memories began to go in full speed and stopped abruptly when they got to the last time I saw my brother. I watched as the boat split in two, I saw something I hadn't seen before. The small rowboat with a pirate, pulling my brother out of the ocean. I kept main focus on this rowboat to see if it would lead me to Connor. It stopped when it reached a ship before I could make out the word written on it. The memories didn't stop there. I saw one of recently where Connor helped a small girl out of the ocean. I got a big glimpse of her face and she seemed vaguely familiar. I don't know how, but she almost reminded me of a younger version of myself.

I don't know how long I got lost in my dream but I didn't want to leave them. I knew if I got too caught up in the memories and dreams, then I might never find my brother. The journal I'd grabbed the other day before the fight was lying on the floor by the door. I picked it up and the pen that was next to it and started writing out a full in-depth detailed story on the dream I had just had about my brother. I got lost in the thoughts and memory of the little girl when I suddenly realized who it was and where she had came from. I began to wonder if Connor would figure it out sooner rather than later before trouble hits the boat he's aboard.

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you liked this one =] I'm sorry its taken me forever to update, but I've had a higher demand of updates for other stories, plus new story ideas, homework, dancing, guides, skating and work and school and all the above lol. Well review! I hope you enjoy! **


End file.
